jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Log Ride
The Log Ride is a location and an activity in JumpStart 2nd Grade. It is accessed by clicking on the 'Log Ride' button on the elevator. It is designed to teach math and language arts skills for second grade. Amazon River Hop from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals appears to be an updated version of this activity. Characters *CJ *Edison *Gopher Description The player must help five gophers cross a subterranean river. The player controls each gopher one at a time, either by using the arrow keys or by clicking on the paw prints. On the far side of the river, there is a problem or question displayed on the rock wall, and four caves, each with one possible answer above its entrance. The player must maneuver the gopher from one side of the river to the other by making it hop across logs or crocodiles, without letting it fall in the river. The crocodile roars for the gopher to fall in the river. Then, the player must make the gopher hop to the cave that has the correct answer. After the player has helped five gophers cross the river, they can access the Secret Cave, which contains all kinds of road signs. There are seven signs: Danger, Keep Out, Railroad Crossing, Handicap, Don't Walk, Poison, and Stop. The player can click on any sign to learn more about it. The signs can also be used to solve pen pals' challenges. Difficulty level differences *'Leve 1 (Scout)' - Addition and subtraction with numbers 0-10. There are only logs in the river. *'Level 2 (Explorer)' - Addition and subtraction with numbers 0 - 50. There are both logs and crocodiles in the river. *'Level 3 (Trailblazer)' - Addition and subtraction with numbers 0-100, and consonant blends. There are only crocodiles in the river. Quotes CJ *"Try to solve the equation." *"You have to fill in the right letter blends to make a word." Edison *"Let's head to this cave and see what we find." Digital manual description Help the Gophers cross the river and go into the right tunnel where useful items can assist us with our Pen Pal Challenges. *Solve an equation or word with missing letters that appear in the cutaway above the four caves. Four possible answers will appear above the caves. One will be correct. *Click on the paw prints (or use the Arrow Keys on your keyboard) to jump the gophers onto logs or alligators, cross the river and hop into the correct cave. Levels 1. Scout: The Scout adds and subtracts number 1 - 10. 2. Explorer: The Explorer adds and subtracts numbers 1 - 50. 3. Trailblazer: The Trailblazer adds and subtracts numbers 1 - 100. This level also does consonant blends. The Secret Cave The secret cave is filled with old street signs that seem to have been left by ancient cave dwellers. *Pen pal challenges send you to the secret cave in search of information about the signs. *Click on any sign for a cool animation and fun fact. Educational and Developmental Benefits The log game challenges our math and language arts skills. Math topics covered include: addition (1 and 2 digits), subtraction (1 and 2 digits). Language arts subjects include: beginning sounds using consonants, blends, consonant teams. Gallery 2G cave of signs.png|The Secret Cave Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Spelling Category:Activities that teach spelling Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Phonics Category:Activities that teach phonics